herofandomcom-20200223-history
Turhan
Emperor Turhan was a male Centauri introduced in the Babylon 5 episode The Coming of Shadows. He was portrayed by Turhan Bey. Turhan grew up during the 22nd and 23rd centuries. Growing up during the time of the Centauri's occupation of the Narn, Turhan was not personally involved with the occupation, but his father was, having ordered the deaths of over 100,000 Narn at one point. This left him with a great deal of guilt over how the Centauri had acted towards the Narn. Becoming Emperor during the 23rd century, Turhan had a long reign during a time of decline in the Centauri Republic. During his time in office he went out of his way to return lost territory to the Narn and to make things right. Londo Mollari came of age in Turhan's court. When Turhan saw Mollari's name in a list of candidates for the ambassador to Babylon 5, he ordered Mollari to take the posting, even though Mollari and everyone else in the court thought the posting to be a joke. Turhan had a son, who had died some time prior to 2259. The death of his son and heir deeply affected Turhan, who did not appear in public for over a year, leaving the Republic in the hands of the nobility. By mid 2259 Turhan's health was in serious decline, and he knew that he would pass in the near future. Turhan decided to go to Babylon 5 and seek out the Narn so that he could say that he was sorry to them for all the harm the Centauri had done to them, and ask forgiveness on behalf of his people. Turhan did this even though he knew the stress of the trip would probably kill him. Arriving on Babylon 5, he prepared to make his major speech in which he would seek forgiveness from G'Kar, who had planned to kill him. Before he could make the speech Turhan suffered a massive heart attack and was confined to Medlab. While there he asked Dr. Franklin to deliver his message to G'Kar, knowing that none of his people could be trusted to do that. While Turhan laid dying, Mollari and Antono Refa arranged for the Shadows to attack a Narn outpost. This resulted in the Narn declaring war against the Centauri. During this time Turhan got one of his big wishes, to see a Vorlon for himself as Ambassador Kosh Naranek came to see him. Turhan asked the Vorlon how everything would end. Kosh replied that it would do so in fire. During the final minutes of Turhan's life, Refa and Mollari briefed the Emperor on the attack on the Narn, and asked his blessing. Turhan thought of saying something to Refa, but changed his mind and gestured for Mollari to come closer. His last words were a warning to Mollari that both he and Refa were dammed. The Emperor then died. When asked what Turan said, Mollari lied and said that the Emperor's last words were to continue on with taking the Centauri people back to the stars. With the Emperor's son and Prime Minister Malachi both dead, there was no clear line of succession. This enabled Turhan's nephew Cartagia to seize the throne and deepend the Centauri alliance with the Shadows. The following year Turhan's third wife Lady Morella came to Babylon 5 to meet Ambassador Mollari. During her time there she told Mollari that war with the Narn was something her late husband had never wanted. Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Wise Category:Elderly Category:Selfless Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Bond Creator Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Parents Category:Pacifists Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses